


О Коре, ее работе и неожиданных открытиях

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Sex Club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Как Кора узнала, что ее брат-гетеро тусит в гей-клубе.





	О Коре, ее работе и неожиданных открытиях

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Работать в клубе оказалось классно. Зарплата была щедрой, музыка играла отпадная, коллеги мило улыбались, и вокруг не было ни одного орущего ребенка, о чем еще можно мечтать? Куда лучше, чем ее предыдущая подработка. 

　　Ах, да, еще парни. Много, много полуобнаженных, развязных парней. Они извивались в танцах, их кожа блестела от пота, в искусственном дыме и мигающем свете разноцветных прожекторов они казались чем-то неземным. Их глаза блестели, с губ не сходили улыбки. А оттого, с какой жадностью они откликались на прикосновения, становилось трудно работать. 

　　Жаль, что это был гей-клуб. А то Кора тут бы та-а-ак оторвалась. Но она была на работе, и присутствующих парней не интересовали ее яблочки. 

　　Устроилась Кора пару недель назад и уже успела пообвыкнуться. Бар и его ассортимент был классическим, ничего, с чем бы она не была знакома. Она даже успела приобрести постоянных клиентов: компашку трансов, местного фитнес-тренера в нагрудной портупее и плавках и двух очаровательных студентов городского колледжа, чей юст просто убивал ее. 

　　Ее смена начиналась в девять и заканчивалась в шесть. Наплыв заказов происходил в основном до двух, а потом поток людей начинал стихать. Уровень сексуального напряжения на танцполе начинал отдаляться от красной зоны – остальные бармены называли ее «оргия» — и парни разбредались кто куда. Кто-то отправлялся в кабинки туалета, кто-то — домой. Нежелающие уходить оседали на диванчиках и полукруглых кабинках, установленных вдоль стен. И если зону танцев никак, кроме разврата, назвать было нельзя, то от приторности сидевших в кабинках сводило зубы. Там прятались голубки, желающие помиловаться и пообниматься, сидя с коктейлями. 

　　Начинался третий час, и она как раз брала в оборот тех приглянувшихся ей студентов, намереваясь создать им совместное «долго и счастливо», потому что в душе она — чертова крестная фея, когда заметила знакомый разворот плеч в толпе. 

　　— …и я такая говорю… — она нахмурилась, глядя поверх плеча Вивьена. — Дерек? Какого черта? 

　　— Дерек, какого черта? — не понял тот. Это не имело смысла. А потом он оглянулся, проследил за ее взглядом и с придыханием выдохнул: — Ва-ау. 

　　Доминик ревностно зыркнул на Дерека и подвинулся поближе к Вивьену. Их бедра и локти соприкоснулись, и Вивьен мгновенно порозовел и уткнулся взглядом в свою безалкогольную Маргариту. Его короткие кудряшки качнулись от резкого движения, а губы нервно дрогнули. Ямочки на его щеках только подчеркнули щедрое количество веснушек, которыми было усыпано его лицо. Доминик напоследок бросил в Дерека взгляд прищуренных глаз, отворачиваясь. Бледный и статный, красиво подстриженный, в отглаженной рубашке он производил впечатление примерного молодого человека, посещающего по выходным церковь. Только чертята в его пронзительно-голубых глазах выдавали его настоящий характер. Кора была уверена: он — зверь в постели. 

　　— Даже не надейся, он на сто процентов гетеросексуален, – сообщила она, переводя взгляд с брата на парочку перед ней. Вивьен улыбался своему бокалу, а Доминик едва не лопался от ревности. Хм-м. Если она правильно разыграет эту карту, у кого-то сегодня может быть вечер признаний. И, может быть, секс. Кора пожала плечами. — Но что-то же он тут забыл. Могу тебя с ним познакомить, Ви. Хочешь? 

　　Вивьен поднял взгляд от остатков коктейля и моргнул, возвращая себя в реальность. 

　　— А? — он обернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на Дерека, а затем продолжил недоверчиво, — ты его знаешь? 

　　Доминик выглядел очень недовольно. Это значит, что уголки его губ опустились вниз, а глаза опасно потемнели. В остальном выражение его лица не изменилось. 

　　— Даже лучше, чем бы мне хотелось, — она со смешком поиграла бровями, — он мой брат. Дерек кажется злобным, но на самом деле он настоящий плюшевый медвежонок. И он довольно сильный… ну, ты понимаешь. Коротко о минусах проживания в одной квартире с тонкими стенами. 

　　Доминик вдруг хмыкнул. Коре очень не понравился этот напыщенный звук. Она посмотрела на него и увидела самодовольную улыбку победителя. 

　　— О, — медленно произнес он, — какая жалость. Дерек не один. 

　　Вивьен, кажется, совсем не расстроился. Зато Кора чуть не уронила хайбол, который натирала. Отставив стакан, она так сильно подалась вперед, что практически легла грудью на барную стойку. 

　　— Что-о-о? – протянула она. 

　　Дерек действительно был не один. Он сидел к ней полубоком, но Коре было отлично видно, как к нему прижимается долговязый короткостриженый парень, положив голову на плечо, и как Дерек собственнически обнимал его за плечи. 

　　Кора резко вздохнула. 

　　— Стилински? — прошипела она, опасно сужая глаза и всматриваясь. 

　　Вивьен и Доминик непонимающе переглянулись. 

　　Стайлз тем временем что-то произнес, лениво жестикулируя одной рукой. Дерек негромко засмеялся, что-то ответил, поцеловал Стайлза в макушку и прижал ближе. 

　　— Ебануться, — проронила Кора. 

　　Вивьен весь всполошился, переводя взгляд с нее на парочку в другом конце зала. Кора уже успела узнать, что ему не нравятся ситуации, когда он чего-то не понимает. 

　　— Что? — спешно спросил он. — Что? 

　　— Мой лучший друг, — процедила она, — захомутал моего брата-гетеро. 

　　— Ага, — размеренно произнес Доминик, словно это нуждалось в подтверждении. — Мы это видим. 

　　— И не сказал мне об этом! — возмущенно продолжила Кора. — Я даже не знала, что он би. 

　　— Что они би, получается, — поправил Вивьен.   
Кора поднялась со стойки и задумчиво постучала по столешнице пальцами. 

　　— Урою, — решила она, — обоих. 

　　Откинув локон с плеча, она взяла два одинаковых бокала и начала смешивать алкоголь. Глаза Вивьена и Доминика все больше округлялись, и, когда она закончила, парни отодвинулись подальше. 

　　Кора свистнула. Заплатив пять баксов за доставку парню из хозчасти, она с истинным удовольствием насладилась выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице Стайлза и обреченности у Дерека. Кора им улыбнулась, двумя пальцами указала на свои глаза, а потом на них. Дерек скривился как от лимона. Стайлз с любопытством понюхал свой коктейль, получил по носу и через несколько минут ни его, ни Дерека в зале не было. 

　　— Я знаю, где ты живешь! — прокричала брату Кора, когда тот проходил рядом. Стайлз закрыл лицо рукой. 

　　А потом его уволокли. 

　　— Паскудники, — напоследок обругала их Кора. 

　　Повисла тишина (минус диджей). Вивьен неуверенно хохотнул, беря в руки свой бокал, Доминик делал вид, что ничего не произошло. 

　　Ладненько, с братцем и его парнем она разберется позже. Планы никто не отменял. 

　　— Так на чем я остановилась, когда меня так грубо прервали? 

　　Нервный смех Вивьена стал еще более нервным. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
